Given Into Impulse
by Luvable
Summary: A horrible proposal, wondering thoughts and surrendering. Hey Guys, sorry for not updating in a while but class begun again for me and these first weeks are hectic. Please do not worry though for i will be getting back to my story soon. Thanks for all your reviews, i appreciate everyone of them.
1. Prologue

_**Although the prologue was taken from the movie script with add- ons in bold from myself the rest is my crazy imagination, so bear with me and enjoy these few chapters of what I would have like to see happen but could never. **_

_**Oh also the format for the rest is not the same as seen below.**_

Prologue-

_**Although the rain continued on incessantly as if mocking her she kept on running until she had reached shelter. Not even a minutes later but mere seconds she was startle by the appearance of Mr. Darcy.**_

_**Pause ….**_

_**Mr. Darcy**__: Miss Elizabeth. I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment. I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you... I had to see you. I have fought against my better judgment, my family's expectations, the inferiority of your birth by rank and circumstance. All these things I am willing to put aside and ask you to end my agony. _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: I don't understand. _

_**Mr. Darcy**: I love you._

_**Mr. Darcy**__: Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand. _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through, and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done. _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: Is this your reply? _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: Yes, sir. _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: Are you... are you laughing at me? _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: No. _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: Are you *rejecting* me? _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: I'm sure that the feelings which, as you've told me have hindered your regard, will help you in overcoming it. _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: Might I ask why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus repulsed? _

_**Elizabeth Bennet**: And I might as well enquire why, with so evident a design of insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your better judgment._

_**Elizabeth Bennet**__: If I was uncivil, then that is some excuse. But I have other reasons, you know I have. _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: What reasons? _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: Do you deny it, ? That you seperated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to the censure world of caprice and *my sister* to derision and dissapointed hopes, involving them both in acute misery of the worst kind and... ]_

___**Mr. Darcy**__: I do not deny it. _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: How could you do it? _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: Because I believed your sister was indifferent. _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: Indifferent? _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: I observed them most carefully and realized his attachment was far deeper than hers. _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: That's because she's shy! _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: Bingley to was modestly persuaded that she didn't feel strongly. _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: Because you suggested it! _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: I did it for his own good! _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: My sister hardly shows her true feelings to me.  
[silence] _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: I suppose his... fortune had some bearing? _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: No, believe me I wouldn't do your sister the dishonour it was just merely suggested... _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: What was? _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: [pause] It was clear that an advantageous marriage would be the worst option possible... _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: Did my sister give that impression? _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: No! No, there was, however, the matter of your family... _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: Our want of connection? did not seem to object... _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: No, it was more than that. _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: How, sir? _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: It was the lack of propriety shown by your mother, your three younger sisters, and even, on the occasion, your father.  
[thunder clash, Elizabeth is hurt] _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: Forgive me. You and your sister I must exclude from this. _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: And what about ? _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: ? _**He takes a step closer to her.**

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: What excuse can you give for your behavior toward him? He told of his misfortunes and yet you treat him with sarcasm. _**She also comes closer to him. Putting them faces to faces with mere inches between them.**

___**Mr. Darcy**__: So this is your opinion of me. Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offences might have be overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honesty... _

___**Elizabeth Bennet**__: My pride? _

___**Mr. Darcy**__: ...in admitting scruples about our relationship. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances? _

_**Elizabeth Bennet**: And those are the words of a gentleman. From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry.  
[they look at each other for a long time as though about to kiss]  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Know what you want

They stared at each other, her seeing hurt and something odd in his eyes, him seeing a determination and hurt on behalf of her sister but not much else except anger. That's when he figured that she is more hurt for her sister's sake, and wonders if that apart from his attitude is the only thing holding her back. As he sways a little closer to her she tips her head up even more and her lips slide slightly part. As he seems about to move away from her he hear the discernable intake of breath as her eyes then seem to plead for him not to go. Mr. Darcy knowing that if he does stay he will do something he will definitely not regret but she might (definitely) recent him for, made to more away. But what surprised him more was the feel of a small hand griping the lapel of his coat as he finally decides to go. When he looks at the hands then her, he can see it was unconsciously done. A fact most apparent by the wide eye look she has. He immediately steps even closer to her, so close that if he so much as breathes he will touch her. That's when things to a surprising turn but one he would never regret. For upon feeling him come back to her, she leans on him and reaches up and caresses his cheeks till her thumb touches his lips. She softly run it over his lips noting their texture and softness as well as the intake of breathe from him. When he did that she looked into his eyes and noted how they instantly darken with desire. He was trying to hold on to the little control he had left when so extremely close to her presence and almost lost it in a spilt second when she slowly runs her tongue on her lips.

He groaned with such temptation in front of him and just barely managed to say, "If you only know what you do to me" "I am losing control here Elizabeth so please know what you want" With that she just lifts herself and kissed him. Surprise at her boldness and wondering if she went too far, she was going to move away from him when he grips her to him and respond to her. Both surprise at the pleasure they feel and relief at finally getting what have pass both there thoughts, his far more that her they just give light kisses to each other. Feeling overwhelm by what she did and what she is doing she close her eyes and just surrender to the sensation he is giving her. Desire starts radiating from them. And so they would have stayed if not for him wanting to taste more of her so he starts moving them to lean her again the wall of the mausoleum and press himself into her. With her gasp of his evident response to her he was able to depend the kiss. His tongue invades her and grazed her inside until he found her tongue and battle with her. With such enticing overpowering need running through her, she did not realize that she was not even touching the ground and was only held up by him pressing himself to her. Easing a little away from her only caused her to wrap her hands around his neck to stay close. Sliding his hands down her hips and tights he slowly raised her flock yet without touching her. Pleasuring her just by the sensation and anticipation of waiting for his touch. With both his hands he quickly wraps them around her rear only to be shocked with the feeling of more flesh than he expected. He had to pull away from her to see.

Porcelain skin gleam at him from ankle to thigh, looking at her with a raised brow in question "Surprise" she mouths to him in her daze of sensation. A full blow smile was what she received in return. This she liked to see for it not only makes him look boyish but not just boyish but teen crush boyish with dimples and all. Smiling as well she just pulls him back to her and both are lost again to each other. He squeezes her rear and gradually runs his hands to her tight and legs then back up to squeeze her again. Becoming fully aroused he press himself to her core and shudders with the feel of her heat and do it a few more times for this only makes her moan out in ecstasy. He kisses her again and again and trail kisses down to her collar to between her breast and moves one hand to her waist and slowly keeps raising it until his hands is full of her voluptuous breast. Running his thumbs over it, he smiles at her obvious response to his ministrations. Running his hands back up to her shoulders he pulls the fabric off her shoulder and kisses a trail from her shoulder down her increasing exposed flesh. He lifts his head to watch as the fabric slowly comes down over her harden nipple and chuckles as it pops out and is now fully expose. He caresses her left breast while simultaneously rubbing himself to her core. Arching her back in heights of ecstasy until she explodes reaching her peak with the heat of his mouth as he suckles her long and hard and swirls his heated tongue around her nipple.

When she finally comes back down he nips her before he trail kisses up back to her shoulder, neck, jaw, and finally lips. Upon feeling her breathing starts to increase again he pulls her to him and moves a little to get comfortable only to almost have both of them fall into the mausoleum for the door loosen with the decrease of pressure from their activities. Both laugh out at that, she still wrap around him and he holding her back and rear. Looking around he found an area where he could sit down with her straddling him or if he choose lie with her but not just yet he wants to take her to ecstasy again. With this knew positions she starts kissing him and immediately felt his response to her. Running her hand through his hair, she smiles feeling him shudder with delight. She slowly ran her hands up and down his broad back. He releases her lips and trails kisses all over her creamy exposed skin. Bringing her hands around she lose his cravat with articulate hands then toss it with no heed to the order side of the room. Opening most of his shirt button she trails her hands on his muscular chest loving the feeling of him jabbing into her. Still not satisfied with this she push off his trench coat and then his tailcoat restricting him from his activities while he finished removing them. While he is doing that she had pulled out his shirt out of his trousers and push that off as well. She then trail kisses from his shoulder to his chest skimming over his nipples and running her hand over his well toned back finally coming back and nipping his nipples as he has done. He groans with the desire running through him. He reciprocated this with his attentions to her other breast which he had freed before she had restricted him. Pulling her hands out of her sleeves to have access to his hair she tug him to her breast and move against him with the rhythm as old as time. When he felt that he was losing control of himself from his need for release, he shifts her to one leg knowing that her grip around his neck will not loosen he release her. He the moves his hand from around her rear and slide it to her center and using his fingers he massages her through her thin wet cloth that is his only obstacle to her core. While with his free hand he loosen his trouser while he continue to pleasure her as she rides his legs. He finally manages to free himself just as he lost control. He held her tightly around the waist while his head is cradle by her breast and he just shudders for a while with release and deeply breathes in her lovely lavender scent. At this time she just held him and watch with fascination as his anatomy throbs and release his creamy liquid.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "Can I have you"

Shifting a little in her position she had unfortunately rub her bare legs into him causing him to jolt in quick response and stand at attention. He moans against her and mumbles, "What you do to me"

"What …. that?" she enquires looking pointedly at his member.

"Just by your presence, smell and sight I am affected" He groans out, seemingly growing in size. "Even your laughter affects me"

Not necessary caring about the size of him to her for she had seen such thing when one of her neighbor was going to breed his mare and by a very should be well-hidden book in her fathers library. She asked with a sassy grin "What are you going to do about it?"

"MINX" he manages before he took her mouth and starts to caressing her all over again. Lifting her and himself a bit he quickly moves his great coat from under him to quickly spread it beside him. As she begins to climb in ecstasy again, arching her back to give him better access to her breast while he gently laid her upon his coat without leaving her. Leaning on his elbows in between he continues kissing her. Moving one hand he stretches is out to find her ankle and slowly runs his hand up to her thigh and massaging her inner thighs until he reaches her core. Lifting himself from contact there he now have better access and grazes her center making her jump with anticipation and rising to meet his hands before rubbing her. Moving back to a sitting position he grips her flock and pulls it down and off her. Becoming completely mesmerized with the sight of her. Long brown curly hair sprawled out hands caressing her breast and feet apart as if welcoming him home. Seeing the daze look in his eyes she squeezes her breast and note his sudden intake of breathe and with his eyes looking where her hand is she slides one of it down to her center and graze her index finger over herself moaning in ecstasy then turns her hands over calls him to her. "Minx" he said before coming to her and kissing her with renewed passion. Trailing kisses from her swollen lips to just below her ears " Can I Have You" he ask. "Definitely, Yes" was the soft whispered response he got.

With that he continued to kiss her while following the previous path her hand took. Stopping for a moment to give each of her twin peaks there much deserved attention he continue down before reaching the top of her lacy concoction. Lifting his head a bit and not doing more till she finally looks at him he raise one of his brow and a similar way she like to do in question to what it is he is seeing. Watching her response he just shakes his head to get back to what he wants most but not before he lets her know with a look that he will definitely have to get back to that at some point.

When she realized that he had stop touching her she lift her head a little to where he is and watch as he watch her then lifts his head to her and give her the same impertinent raised brow she loves to give him. She just shrug her shoulder and laughs. For to explain what it is and how that came about would take up the entirety of their time. Seeing his look that he will seek an answer at some point she just barely nod in response before being thrown back into ecstasy as quickly as a snap of her finger. Gripping on her hips to prevent too much movement he proceeds to kiss her through the fabric until he reaches her center. There he stays for a while kissing her and applies pressure with each kisses. Slipping his hand to hook onto the lacy he took a deep breathe of her before pulling it down and off of her. Sitting in between her legs he took one of them and kisses her inner thigh down to just before her center and then proceeds to do the same with the other before he reach her center and make love to her with his mouth. Gripping her hips again to prevent her from moving too much he licks her center up and down to find where she is most responsive and gives most of his attention there to increase her pleasure. Feeling her reaching her peak he moves and with his tongue he seeks her heated core just as she went over the edge. Taking all of her into him.

Coming back to lie beside her he brings her to him waiting until her breathing becomes normal. "WOW" She smiles looking to him in wonder and contentment.

Smiling back to her "Yeah Wow" he said before being pulled into an aggressive bear hug by a much giddy and excitable Lizzy, a side of her he have not seen.

Laughing at her perkiness he kisses her to convey he is just as affected but just that with year of controlling his emotion he those not respond as she but she figured this out for it shows in his eyes if not his ways. "That was a … a….a… I do not even know how to describe it but by saying that it was just so indescribable" Laughing again "You are rambling do you know that" "Yes for I am just….just…." Laughing at herself she just decides to smile at him. Looking at her and seeing the passion there and laughter sparkling her eyes is making him get excited all over again. This she noted as well when his aroused member rubs against her side.

She knew that with all his statement about loosing control he would not fully take her without her full approval and knowing that with that decision he would want her to be only his by not only physical actions but by the church. As much as he gave her and take of her he did not want her to think that he is forcing her into marriage because of their actions and this is seen by his actions of pleasing her and not taking her fully.

He would have her but not for what they did but because she truly want to be with him. Only if she truly wants to be with him. He knows they have things to sort out but he wonders still if she accepted him because of what he made her feel and losing herself to him or she truly is willing to accept him.

Thinking about this for a bit she smiles at him and made a decision that although everything about there previous heated discussion she is much attracted to him and also knows that she cares for him although she strongly denies it from the beginning. One fact stands out though and that is that no matter how both had denied feelings for the other they could not for long denied the pull to each other.

Seeing the mischievous glint in her eye he knew he was in for a much hard test of his restrains if she does not indicate that she would still accept him and work out their differences in opinions. With her hand she on his chest she leans back from him almost pushing away from him. He thinking that they went way too far and she regretting her decision was about to look away when her hand slowly caresses down his chest then up back to his nipples pulling on them and feeling his response as it hit her side. Smiling at her attention to him she goes back down to just below his belly button and spread her fingers out to feel all of his well toned abs and goes back down further to him. Knowing what she was doing and where she is headed he is having a hard time restraining himself in anticipation of her touch. Before she reaches below the final time to grip his member she just runs her hand around with feather touches of her finger causing him to shudder in eagerness for her and feeling his control about to evaporate he shift on his back when he comes. Seeing this for the second time she then sit on her hind and took a firm hold of him feeling him grow in her hand and gets some release. Not knowing much of what she is doing since reading the back on this particular encounter left her a bit puzzled but going by his response to her actions, she rub him from top to bottom catch some of him as she those this. Shifting slightly to her side as if facing him, she continue her motion with increase momentum until he stiffen as he reaches his peak gripping the material from both his side he came when she put her thumb and caresses the tip of him.

"Are You Only Mine" Her soft words spoken just barely registered in his mind but as soon as he catches onto them he throws back her same response to her "Definitely Yes". With that said she took him into her mouth pushing him again completely over the edge with ecstasy and he releases again with absolute pleasure from her. She took as much of him as she possible can and with her hand still on him began her momentum again using both her mouth and her hands; she suckled him and caresses him with her tongue making him lose control and come into her for what seems like a hundredth time since he was with her there. With sated breath from him she smiled up at him licking the last remnance of him from around her mouth and then placed herself next to him as he instinctively drew her to him. She laid her head on the shoulder and wrap her left hand around his waist while her leg settle on his right leg close to his member but still not touching him for she knew they both need a break from their activities.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: "Definitely Yes"

Thus they stayed for a full half hour, feeling contented with each other and knowing that although they got much to discuss one true thing just runs through their minds:

"Definitely, Yes" her soft whispered response

"Definitely Yes" His baritone voice mimicked her response previously given to him.

Both know that with there questioned asked that they're answers have more meaning behind it.

"Mmmm" softly escapes her mouth as she thinks of there activities.

Smiling he shift to face her. "From your eyes I see you had just as much pleasure as I had" He stated.

"HHHMMMMM" was her agreement.

Smiling again to her he questioningly stated "Definitely Yes"

"I will never be able to say or hear that word without becoming red all over" she teased.

"Definitely Yes" He stated again while looking at her from head to toe in all her glory. Both so contented that neither move to either cover themselves or put on their clothes.

"Definitely Yes" She finally stated with more meaning in her eyes.

"You have just made me the happiest man in the world" Kissing her again with just as much passion as before and her reciprocating just as much. With this they both instantly became arouse again. Pulling back from her he said " We cannot for we must be off, before it gets too late and a search party is sent out looking for us." "For you more likely" She responded back "But still I would not like to worry my friend like that"

So with happy contentment and with much reluctance they gathered their things and prepare themselves to leave their little heaven. Finding much of her clothes and putting it on she looks around for her one little piece of lacy but only found Darcy's cravat. Turning around to ask Darcy she was only meet by Darcy posing with a finger extended grinning with her lacy garment on it. Coming to him she tried to get it from him only to have him pull it out of reach from her. "This is mine now, that way I will and can have something from you as remembrance of today"

"I did not know men love that kind of gifts"

" I don't know about most men but since this is from you and it have your lovely essence on it its definitely a keeper that way I can show you tomorrow what I will do with it tonight" " I want you to think of me as I will think of you tonight…" Taking his cravat out of her hands after pocketing her lacy accoutrement he comes around her and hold her from behind massaging her skin with his handkerchief he had taken out of his coat pocket and rubs it over her breast. Removing his hand out of the top of her dress he then lift her dress again "…think of me" he whisper in her ear.

Loving this attention she leans back on him while rubbing her bottom on him, getting him arouse again. "Rub this piece of me all over yourself "

"then on you" He gently rubs the silk cloth over her clit feeling her shudder in ecstasy he brings her to where they where lying and places her on it again. Spreading her legs he takes her again. Licking her, he bringing her over the edge by making love to her with his tongue.

Feeling himself reaching his climax he release himself out of his pants and comes again but this time over his handkerchief. After his last release he lays his head on her stomach to compose himself again.

"I cannot seem to get enough of you my Lizzy" He says between breaths.

"Same here" She then sits up arrange her dress again while watching him clothed himself. Then taking his handkerchief and not knowing where to put it she ask him to kneel and extended on foot out like a chair. Willing to do anything for her he do as she instructed.

Raising her right leg and lifting up her dress again she gives him another view of herself while tying his handkerchief on her tight. (think of a girdle the brides use on her leg). While she is trying to do that he keeps distracting her by rubbing her wetness again.

"You are too distracting, you know that," She told him only making him chuckle over it.

Quickly tasting her essence, she left on his hand he moves to hug her before they have to leave the mausoleum.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow"

"No"

"NO?, before he is starts to worry he quickly ask "Why Not"

"Because I would need to leave then come back so you can see me"

"Minx" With that he spanks her rear and then pushes bought of them through the door.

Starting to go one way he yells "Have you walk to the north side of Rosing yet"

"No, why"

"Take a turn around there, and I will find you"

"If you would like me to, definitely yes"

Smiling at her choice of words "Yes I would like for you to go by there in the evening though"

"ok"

With that they both left and hurried on before a search party is seriously sent out for them.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I was actually not thinking of continuing this story after the last chapter when they parted but with the reviews I receive and all those that have add my stories to their favorite list and author's list as well got me thinking of continuing this story. **_

_**I will then be adding to it but be advice that it will not be everyday since I must think on where I would like this sorry to go. I hope that's ok with you all.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**Chapter 4: Thoughts Abound**

After returning from her encounter with William, as she now thinks of him, she wonders if everyone will be able to see if there is a change to her or see that she have been touched. Worrying is not the sort of thing she does much concerning what others think of her but she figured that her friend might see something in her though. But not fully worried about that since at one point in their life they had discussed the issue of intimacy with their chosen husband and what is entails. Lucky for her she had her Aunt to help explain things better to them and that one statement was true about the whole affair. "You must trust your husbands with this" her Aunt had said especially how she and Jane plans to marry only for love. After further query as to what she would say then if they had choose a prudent match although love is not really present, she was given to understand that if they respect each other then they will be ok. When it comes to intimacy then with that choice in mind they must understand what takes place in a bedroom and was given a book to understand what happens when a man and a woman are married. Her Aunt was glad they ask but still think that is was too early that they had queries of this sort at only fifteen. They, well Lizzy, had explain that since Jane is now sixteen their mother is in extreme raptures about her beauty and wanting to marry them off already. She also explain Charlotte own situation as well and want her friend to be prepared as much as Jane but know that only minimal knowledge will be given to Jane because of her nature. Since Charlotte is already out she wants her friend to be prepared since she is not looking for a love match because she believes that no one will look to her in such a way. With both her mother and Charlotte's mother as they are, made the choice for her Aunt to be willing to give them this information although she still believe that it was too early to be this curious, especially for Lizzy. But then again she will be the only one willing to ask, why the others would wait till the time comes to be married.

This was the start of the Zzz Entrepreneur as well although only her Uncle and Aunt know of this and through her Uncle business, they are able to launch her own business.

Thinking back to this time she cannot believe what her endeavors brought fort. Her business has especially increase when the ladies of the ton got hold of her items. That was a bit of a shock for her there. However, with the uniqueness of her design her products were in great demand. Thoughts of the ton brings her back to the men of the ton and to her now fiancé and his friend. She now wonders if she could ask him to come visit her at home if he would encourage his friend to open back his house so that he can be close by. She hopes this will not be a problem between them for too long and hope that he would be willing accept the two of them together since he is willing to unite himself to her despite her family, connections and her supposed small wealth.

Thinking of her sister again, she wishes her every happiness if Mr. Bingley comes back, as well as herself with her chosen match. Although, at the moment she cannot say she loves him as he most certainly does her but she likes him albeit his atrocious manners before. He has the respect for her that is hard to fine in any man whatever their station. Respect for her intelligence and her own opinions she has and understanding and ease to help her understand that which she knows little of and is willing to let him know that she has no knowledge of certain topics. Is also willing to impart the knowledge to her and his own opinions although after she might not agree with him sometimes. This is what has repeatedly draw her attentions to him. Also the physical pull she gets when around or near him. Smiling now she realize that is seems this same pull he must feel also for where ever they meet, at some point he finds himself near her and speaking to her. It almost seems unreal to her but what bring her to know that it is very real and is happening is the slight breeze upon herself walking back to the parsonage. She cannot help reflecting on all he made her feel and the great pleasure in her release that can only be achieve with him.

Upon sight of the parsonage she quickly moves to the front and enter and not finding either her friend or Mr. Collins within fled to her room, staying there till she heard her friend returns. When she finally came downstairs to see if her friend is in need of help, she was dismiss to get ready of supper. "All I got to do is make sure everything is in order and will be changing as well, maybe a quick bath too, meet back in the front sitting room in half hour" Charlotte said a bit distract as yet. "Sure" Lizzy said. Heading back upstair she change and rinse a bit since she can still smell William distinctive scent on her person. Taking a additional minute if two to put on another undergarment and hid his token away till later she finally emerge in the door way to the sitting room.

"Mr. Collins is freshening up at the moment since he just recently finish his correction to his sermons as requested by his Patroness" was Charlotte response to Lizzy looking around to only see her there. Smiling she joins her and took tea. Two minutes after her arrival he came to escort his wife to supper with his cousin following behind them. A quiet or as quiet with Mr. Collins there, sinner commence. Lizzy enjoying seeing her friend content relaxed into enjoying her meal. After though she felt a bit tired and excused herself to retire early. Knowing that Lizzy loves her walks and have been exploring Hunsford Charlotte wish her friend a good night and left her to go. Upon reaching her room she got her token from its hiding place and relaxed upon her bed, falling asleep almost immediately with it in her hands and a smile on her head.

The same can almost be said for her fiancé also, for he had much to think of also beside his beautiful and very responsive soon to be bride. One thing he will have to think of later though is how does she knows such things as she did today for surprise she was not at the intimacies they did, in fact she initiated one and is not ashamed of what occurred and had been allowed. Well that is something he must find out till tomorrow so no more dwelling on it now. What he must do though is contact his friend for from what she had said of her sister then he had been wrong, and she might have feeling for his friend. He rarely apologized but in this case he will try to see what he can do to fix this for his friend have suffered enough. He will have to write to Bingley about it just not what or how he found out exactly. Although making excuses or lying in any sense is his adherence, he will have to tell his friend that circumstance that has occur to that led him to believe that he might be wrong in the advice he gave his friend. He can also say that in dealing with his cousin he also realize that if one do not know her they would not believe that she has a personality especially around her mother. He would understand this since he had met Lady Catherine once and not wish to repeat the experience.

The letter will go like this.

Dear Bingley,

My friend, I hope that this letter finds you in good health and that you are doing fairly ok at this time. I hope that what I must impart to you will not irrevocably damage our friendship to the point where you would wish me not to be near you ever. Your friendship has mean more to me than you would ever know.

Without further ado, let me say that I hope you every happiness in life and your endeavors.

Thinking back to when we were at your estate and the interactions their and my own here things have occurred to me that my advice or acceptance to what we have discuss about your future in concern with your choice of companion, I humbly say that I might have been too hasty in agreeing with your sister point. Coming in contact again with my Aunt I realize that what she want of me and her daughter will never come to be and that although my cousin does not act as she would when not around her mother she neither accept nor denies it either. Both of us have discuss this already and are both against a match between our self. This got me thinking. I hope that this those not give you more pain but since you already know my views concerning it I hope it does not distress you to see it written here, but it must be said again for you to understand what I am trying to say and how it came about. Lady Catherine has a very dominating personality and never takes into account the feeling of others or their opinion, only what she wants. This is similar to how your sister does especially with yourself and mostly with Mrs. Hurst. As you and I both know that she wish for Pemberly and the prestige that goes with my name and account that she does this with little care to myself and also my sisters just what she is getting out of it. She has also wish for you to be with my sister for she thinks it will further her chance with myself. We have both discuss this but then it finally dawns on me that I have a close relationship with my cousin since we visit her and manage to talk with out her mother around. So I know how she feels regarding her mother's wishes. But this is only because of the relationship me and my cousin have with her that her mother those not know. Then I got to think that if you have feeling for Miss Bennett then how can we go by what your sister have said since with that match her chance of ever uniting with me are lessened. In addition, her chances in being in high society are lessen considerably in her eyes. I am sorry to say that with my agreement with your sister assessment of Miss Bennett feeling are then probably the opposite. To be honest with you I had thought that she is probably being lead by her mother in her want of connections but I realize that her eagerness is probably because she still have all her daughters with her and their estate will not be theirs upon the demise of their father. When people feel threaten they can do things or in this case act in ways that should not be seen in public. I cannot believe I sit here and I am actually making excuses for Mrs. Bennett of all people. But look back my friend and think of all that was said about Miss Bennett family and not Miss Bennett for although I know it seems that you paid more attention to her alone you picked up on what was happening around you and what was said.

There is also the fact that at the time it occur I was looking out for you as a friend and hoping that you will not be aligned in an unhappy marriage by forces so I must let you know that at around the time the advice I gave you I believed what I said and held another information back from you because of it. Although I had told you that I believe that what your sister had said of Miss Bennett's feelings were true, I had said that since they are ladies they would know these things since that is the ways of them sometimes. But what I did not take into consideration is that we, well I was dealing with your sister. Thus when I went to call on you at one point I became aware that Miss Bennett have been in London to visit your sisters for she also came to visit her relative who lives near Cheapside, a Mr. and Mrs. Gardener. You have met them already when you accompanied me to their shop. So I have been aware that she was in town recently but whether she is still there I am not sure.

To conclude I must say that if we trust what your sister have told us then we are the fools in this. And I am a bigger one in that I did not let you know of her presence and have you decide on your own what you would like to do. I can only say that I am sorry. Please really think on this and know that I wish that your endeavors reach a satisfactory end and your find the happiness you deserve.

Fitzwilliam Darcy

One more thing that I must pain you with is that if we now consider the points concerning your sister and what she said for you to abandon your pursuit with of course my confirmation of it. Then what must she then have said to Miss Bennett since that is the only way you are able to find information on her is through your sister.

God Bless My Friend.

With this complete he sent it off express to his friend to make sure that it reaches before him at his club incase he had decided to stay there instead of the Hurst upon their return from visiting family. If nothing else he will try to correct this wrong he had unknowing done. Add to the fact that it will make Lizzy happier too.

After this he relaxed a bit before taking a bath and headed down to face his family. Hopefully Richard will not guess why he seems different for he certainly felt that way. After a trying but boring evening he finally made his way back to his chambers a little exhausted after the events of today, events he can certainly not regret. _Better calm down Darcy for you do not want to get excited now and have to find release on your own. With all the pleasures you receive today I cannot imagine there is still more in you yet. _ Darcy thinks to himself. Almost laughing out loud at himself. But holds back for his cousin will definitely gets suspicious. He cannot imagine how Richard have not seen something different yet, but then again he is helping him cope with having to be there because of Anne and making sure that he gets some peace from their Aunt. He is a great buffer between himself and their Aunt and sometimes feels sorry to have to put him in that position but because of their cousin, they bear with it for the time. They must make sure that Anne's inheritance is kept safe and secure from her mother.

Finally reaching his room he quickly enters and locks himself in for although he and his cousin usually take a bit of scotch he had brought he is not in the mood tonight for it, nor for facing his cousin is will then see that something has change with him. Making sure to take it you so that his valet can give Richard's valet to give him he changes into his night attire and climbs into bed but not before seeking his special token from the safe compartment he have in his trunk. Taking it with his he swing it on his fingers and wonder at how Lizzy of all people came to have such an attire when he have only heard of them being on lady from certain taverns visited by the high society men that indulge in this sort of thing. Stopping just before he reached his bed he fears that she have been at one of these places or around scandalous women in London that she knows of these. "No, do not be ridiculous, she is a gentleman daughter…. But then she seems to know much about intimacy of the sexual kind". Shaking his head again he states to himself "Of all the things to think about her, when from all this time observing her, you would know her and is able to read her better than anyone out there is seems. Especially how it is you that finally gets the privilege of her being yours and no one else before that have manage it before." Thinking more in this vain he realize that there must be a simple and even crazy explanation to this since it is his Lizzy he is dealing with here. "One thing I am most certain about is that since she is such a great reader and lives on a farm she would get a general idea of what occurs between a man and woman. Then with that she would definitely have found one of those books that have been passed down from father to son explaining these same things except with the embarrassment of having to here ones father talk about it." "If I think in this vain much longer I would then cannot help but imagine what insane information Mrs. Bennett would then have to pass on to her daughter when the time comes and with all the embarrassment of having to relate such information she would definitely not give them the best of advice." With determination "Tommorrow my Lizzy their must be some talk before actions be taken." With that he climbs in bed with her attire in his hand that he has over his heart and fell asleep with a grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry for the delay in my posting but was going one way with this story till I found a better one so could not post last week as I wanted.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Thanks to all your reviews and encouragements. **_

Chapter 5: Of Nymphs and Peeping Toms

"Lizzy I hope you don't mind again that I will leave you to entertain yourself" Charlotte states after they broke their fast. Collins was already on his way to see his most Noble Patroness. Lizzy looked at her.

"I have some parish duties I need to take care of" she says by way of explanation.

"I am ok with that, Charlotte, I will be finishing my tour of the park before I leave for London"

Smiling Charlotte took leave of her friend and head out.

Lizzy just watch her go before heading to the kitchen to get some lunch packed and will be on her way. Indicating to one of the kitchen staff that they do not have to worry about her for lunch since she will take something and be gone time the evening to enjoy the woods around Rosing.

Although Rosing have such an owner, one thing Lizzy could not fault about the place is the parks. They are magnificent.

Taking the root east of Rosing she then head right to a little brook she had discovered on her second day there.

Not worrying much since it was early and she presume that William will be busy till after lunch she skips and twirls on her way there. Not even realizing that she caught the eyes of her lover. Darcy was about to make his presence know to his Lizzy until she starts to skip and twirl as if dancing to her own music. Humming to herself she continues on not realizing that she have a very captive audience.

As for Darcy he was in a trance following her like a siren calls its lover to be lost, and lost he certainly was. What surprise him though is the way she starts singing after a while. A song to so enchant him and what makes it more of a surprise is that she is singing the Latin. He did not know she even speaks Latin, since proper ladies is not thought this language.

When she reaches the brook she then settle on a rock near by just looking around her very own paradise for the time being still she can return to her own at Longbourn.

Darcy for his part stays back and just looks a her their wishing that this picture is one he can have painted to keep in his private quarters.

Taking off her shoes and stoking she dips her feet in the stream that's probably about waist deep in the center

Loving the feel of the cool water on her feet she raise her gown to waddle at the edge of the water just ankle deep. Not satisfied with this she quickly looks around to see if she can hear or see anyone before deciding to enjoy more of the water. Not hearing or see anything she steps out of the water and slowly divest herself of the pelisse, gown and camise.

Leaving her in only a very short corset and another undergarment men know different women wears but her's is far revealing than the norm. (Modern lace underwear rather than pantaloons worn in those days) It is similar to the one he took from her. He watches her enter back into the water after she leaves her things on a fallen log away from the water.

She glides in the water and sinks neck deep to relax in glides around a bit. Seeing her that way make him stands up so straight it is becoming too painful to just stay there and a cold bath will definitely be in order or not he got to find some relief. _Hey water is right there in front of you and not only that it holds that what is most on your thoughts. _Smiling to himself he takes off his coat, jacket and cavaret as well as his boots and stockings. All that is left is his shirt and breeches. He also leaves them with her things then before moving he decide to take off his shirt as well. Making his way quietly to the rock he sits there without being detected by her since her back is to him at the moment.

He quietly watch her move around till finally she pots him there smiling lustingly at her and quickly stand and cries "Mr. Darcy" while quickly standing in surprise at seeing him there. "Well, well what have we got here" He looks her up and down since she had remain standing, making her quickly duck back into the water almost falling completely in with her quick movement.

"You forget my Lizzy that I have seen you, and trust me I most certainly _LOVE _what I see."

"Mr. Darcy how shocking" she smiles at him shyly. Moving towards him with mischief in her eyes.

Quickly standing he moves away from her a bit, "No, no I will not be heading in there like this for then I will have to stay in them all day." he states.

Laughing at him "Suit yourself but then you should note that I am not ready to be out yet so you will just have to wait there for me"

"You are trying to kill me right" He glares at her for a bit then just shakes his head at her nodding while she heads back to the middle.

Not realizing that he actually relieve himself of the garment and was heading after her.

A gasp was all she manage before feeling his warm firm chest press into her back and his member poking at her bottom. Laughing she sees that staying out there was not his opinion.

Leaning into him she relaxes while he holds her and glides around a bit awkwardly since his height compared to the high of the stream. Positioning himself on his knees is not an option so he moves closer to the shallow end by the rock and kind of sits on the back of his foot with her sitting on him. "So how did you come across this hiding place" he queries. "From walking" they both states. "should have figured that one" he tells her.

She then moves off of him, causing him to groan with the movement only to call out when she straddles him. "Oh God Lizzy, please be gentle for I only have so much control and its shredding to piece being around you" "oh my William, if only we could get the relief we seek."

Leaning his forehead on her he tries to calm himself a bit, but is still in a slight pain. 'Faces the down flow in the stream my love" Looking at her he wonders what she is up to. She just moves behind him and brings her hand from behind and starts moving it over him body. Starting from his hard chest, she runs her hand over him and graze his nipples as well before moving his hands lower and lower. Smiling at feeling him leaning into her front. She continues with her ministrations till finally she reaches the beginning of his erection and working her hand to the tip of it. She rubs him up and down feeling him grow more in her hands and feeling how his groans vibrate through him. Using both hands she grips him while rubbing her hands up and down to sense what he like through the pleasure vibrating off him. Moving faster into a rhythm she feels him pushing into her hand till finally he stiffen on her and find his release. Letting go he rides the wave of ecstasy and if it was not for the fact that they are in water they both would have fallen for she would not have been able to hold him up.

"Feeling better Love" She smirks at him. "Oh yes, seems I was in dire need of that" he tells her while moving so she is not taking on him weight. But before she could move away form him, he quickly pulls her into his arm in the same position he was in before. Running his hand over the corset and not too happy about the obstacle he wrap his hand around her waist and works his free hand between them and looks for the tie so he can loosen the corset and move it out of his way.

Finding the tie he loosen it and work it loose from her enough to move it over her head and off her. He twist a bit to throw it on the rock. Moving his hand back he caresses her abdomen and slowly moves his way upward, smiling as he feels her relaxing into him in anticipation of his touch but he have better ideas. He leaves his hand just below her breasts and bends his head kissing her shoulders while moving his hand from around her waist and slides it under her garment. He massages his way down to her clitoris and parts her folds to reach her core loving the moans he is eliciting from her. Before he moves to enter her core he moves his hand to squeeze hard breast hard as he let him finger penetrate her heated core. An overwhelming orgasm left her feeling weaken for a bit until he moves his finger in her again and the feeling of another climax gaining momentum in her. When she felt his inserting another finger in her both of them groans with the feel of her tightening around his fingers. He continues to moves in her until he bends a finger to her sweet spot and feeling the tremors of her climax over take her.

Smiling they stay that way till she comes back down and he removes his fingers from her. "Oh Wil….liam" she states but he did not hear his full name just the end of it. _Liam he thoughts, I like the sound of that. That could be our private names for each other. Then she could be Liz, no that's too close to Lizzy, Beth yeah I that better._ "My Beth" he states. Feeling her confusion he states "Beth can be a private name that only I can call you, especially in the privacy of our rooms, or together as we are" "what do you think, for when you called me just now I did not hear William but Liam and I liked it very much.

"Liam, oh yes I do like it especially since it will only be mine for you" she smiles just relaxing in his arms till it was about noon.

"I bought some food Liam, come let us partake before we be on our way"

They both exit the stream and wonder over to where their clothing lay and he spreads his coat out so that they can relax on it as they are.

They bought happily partake of her lunch while watching the stream and talking.

_**A/N 2 **_

_**To: Guest, Review dated 7/7/12**_

_**I appreciate the critics to my story and glad for them since it will help improve my writing as to the verb, full stop and tenses. As for the time and word choices used its hard for me to write in regency era but crazy enough, I do understand stories written in them. **_

_**However, be advice also that these stories posted here are for fun and enjoyment unless others are doing it to help improve themselves in the art of writing, they make note of that though. **_

_**If you are looking for great stories, where the decency of what was originally portrayed by Austen then I advice that reading these stories posted on the site will not sit well with you. I hope that you do not think that I am mad for the harsh critic gotten but since I have been reading a lot of these stories for the past years I believe what I stated above.**_

_**I hope that you continue reading despite the sacrilege I might be doing to the original story. **_

_**Luvable**_


End file.
